


The Greatest Mystery

by NiennorNight (Niennor_Night)



Category: Detroit Awakening - Fandom, Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: "Nines" nickname from Detroit Awakening/Evolution, Connor and Hank appear briefly, I'm so sorry it's been too long I forgot how to tag, M/M, Stubborn Reed, worried RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niennor_Night/pseuds/NiennorNight
Summary: RK900 was the best model out there. Cutting edge; the best of the best. He could solve any case, find a solution in any problem given to him.But one day, he was presented with a mystery even he couldn't crack. Detective Reed.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The Greatest Mystery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeriels_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/gifts).



> I have no idea why I didn't post this before, I honestly can't remember. Maybe I meant to do so and then I forgot... Anyways, I wrote this one for my dearest @Aeriels_Stories ' birthday!  
> So, thank you for the inspiration cielo~
> 
> [RK900's "Nines" nickname is based on "Octopunk Media" 's fanmade movies for Reed900. (or at least that's where I heard it first xD)  
> If you haven't watched the movies, I strongly suggest you do! They're AMAZING.  
> Movie links: Detroid Awakening. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yAxPxm-sPR4  
> Detroit Evolution. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apUn-YMMdZ8&]

RK900 was the best model out there. Cutting edge; the best of the best. Once a case was assigned to him, he could discover and immediately decipher every available clue and by deducting, he could envision all available solutions and calculate the best way to solve it immediately.

But one day, he was presented with a mystery even he couldn't crack. Detective Reed.

The signs that tempestuous man was emitting were so mixed they were causing him whiplash and he was struggling to grasp what they meant, unable to find an answer.

He was always irritable and on edge, like a loaded gun without the safety on, always seconds away from going off and turning those around him into collateral damage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One morning Gavin entered the precinct later than usual which was to say, already very late. RK900 who had been assigned to be his partner and was waiting for him all this time, immediately moved up to him intending to confront and scold him for his tardiness. However, one look at him was all it took for all his previous plans to fly out of the window.

“Detective!! Did you get in a fight? Are you okay?” He asked taking in the wounds and analysing the damage on him to see if he needed to be taken to a hospital. Gavin was sporting a large bruise under his left eye and a big cut on his lip on the same side, but didn’t seem to have suffered any internal damage, so RK900 relaxed a little.

“You should have seen the other guy." The detective grinned, a rare expression, lighting up his usually sullen face. Said expression however, even though delightful, opened up his lip wound again, making it bleed.

"You're bleeding detective!" Nines exclaimed moving closer to him, worried anew, and also confused about the spike in Gavin’s heart rate the moment he stepped into his personal space. "And I think something is wrong with your heart too." He added. "There is an irregular rhythm to it, we must see a doctor immediately."

Gavin was stunned for a moment, looking up at him, standing so close that their full bodies were almost touching. "Get out of my face tin can! I'm fine!" He pushed him, his face heating up for some reason Nines couldn't fathom. "Leave it to you to ruin the high of a fight for me." Gavin muttered under his breath annoyed, putting more distance between them.

"But I don't understand detective. Why would you get into a fight with the guy who threatened me yesterday? Did he threaten you too?"

"How the hell do you know that?? Phcking androids."

"There's some of his blood on your knuckles." He answered truthfully. "I noticed when I was analysing you for internal and more external damage."

"What the phck tin-can?! You can't just do that without asking! Have you ever heard of personal space?"

"It's my job to assist you and make sure you're safe detective. It's not about your private space. It's about your safety. You shouldn't get in fights like that."

"What are you, my mother? The guy is an asshole so I felt like punching him. What's it to you? And after all, I won, didn't I? "

"I just told you Reed." RK900 snapped, his grey eyes burning with cold fury as he ominously stepped into Gavin’s personal space again and grabbed his chin pushing his head up, forcing him to look at him as he leaned impossibly close. "It's my job to protect you, and you're making it harder than it already has to be."

"Get your phcking hands off me!" He sputtered pushing his hand off and retreating so hastily that his back hit a wall. "Aren't you supposed to be perfect? You'll manage no matter how hard I make it for you! So stop whining you meddling machine!" He ran off as RK900 stood watching him confused by the unusual outburst, his own anger forgotten.

"It's okay." A familiar voice and a hand on his shoulder made RK900 finally take his eyes off the exit Gavin had disappeared through.

"Lieutenant Anderson? Connor?"

Connor smiled at him while Hank squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before letting go. "Don't worry about him. He's going to be fine. Just give him a little time to think."

"Think? About what? Did something happen? I couldn't understand anything."

"You'll know soon enough."

"Maybe not too soon." Connor chimed in. "You know how stubborn he can be, Hank."

The Lieutenant chuckled at that, nodding. "True. But I have a feeling he's going to crack sooner than later."

"Crack? As in confess? Did Detective Reed do something illegal?"

"Nothing like that." Hank laughed again moving past him and waving goodbye, with Connor on his heels doing the same. "You'll see. But until then, don't worry too much."

They disappeared through the exit too, leaving Nines even more confused than before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Later this afternoon, Gavin heard a knock on his door and once he opened it, came face to face with his android partner who was waiting on the other side._

"What now?” He snapped, not losing any time. “Did you come to violate my private space here too?"

"Do you actively **_try_** to be so dramatic or does it come naturally to you?" He retorted without even thinking about it, having picked up the sarcasm from Reed himself.

RK900 joking took Gavin by surprise and he actually chuckled, his scowl lessening.

"Nevertheless. I know this isn't a laughing matter and I apologise if I overstepped and made you uncomfortable. I promise I will respect your boundaries from now on." The Android told him soberly.

"Apology accepted. As long as you get it." Gavin answered, not meeting his eyes as his fleeting smile faltered.

RK900 paused for a moment, thinking of saying something, but in the end decided against it, not wishing to push him too hard.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He confessed turning away from him. "So I'll go now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Another crime, another day._ **

The morning had nothing out of the ordinary. An investigation leading to a suspect, ending with the suspect running away as soon as confronted, and them both chasing after him. Finally, they trapped him in a dead end alley.

But they hadn’t counted on him having a gun. Distracted from another squabble he had with Gavin before chasing after the suspect, RK900 hadn’t checked and now they both froze as he held them under gunpoint.

RK900 took a careful step in front of Gavin. “Put the gun down Lawrence. No one has to get hurt. No matter what you do we’ll keep on hunting you, so just surrender now and save yourself some trouble.”

“I don’t take orders from any android! I’ll never surrender!”

“Lawrence-!” Nines took a step trying to reason with him, not realising it was already too late, as his finger pushed the trigger.

All Nines heard and saw was a muffled curse and Reed collapsing at his feet, bleeding.

Stunned for mere seconds, RK900 swiftly recovered grabbing the chance to take the suspect out, rendering him unconscious with a little more force than was required, and immediately jumped at Gavin’s side, cradling his head on his lap. “Detective! Say something! Detective.”

“Ouch. Hey Nines. Why the long face?”

“Detective!” Nines shouted anguished, feeling real fear for the first time in his life. “I’m just a machine remember?! I’m just a tin-can, right? So why would you do that? Detective!”

He opened his eyes, looking up at the android who was shaking slightly, holding him. “You **_are_** a tin-can.” He muttered weakly, smiling. “But you’re also my-” A coughing fit interrupted his words causing Nines to panic even more.

“Don’t speak! We have to take you to a hospital!”

“I’m fine, see it’s nothing.” He reassured him, wiping the blood off his mouth. “But I need to tell you. Just in case.”

“Gavin, **_please_**."

"I'm sorry Nines." He muttered struggling to keep his eyes open. "For being such an asshole... to you. Truth is... I'm really glad I met you."

"Gavin. Hey. Wait. You can't. Please."

"Sorry... Nines... I'm really tired... and it's already dark..." Giving him one last of his rare smiles, Gavin closed his eyes letting the darkness claim him, Nines' voice calling his name soon fading, as he sank into oblivion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next thing he felt was warmth. And right after, confusion.

 _'I thought dying would feel colder. Oh. Wait. Warm? Phck. I'm in Hell, aren't I? But this feels too pleasant to be actual Hell...'_ Cutting off his own derailed train of thought, he opened his eyes to face whatever was waiting for him.

Instead of a cold morgue or blazing Hellfire, he was met with a pair of grey eyes staring intently at him.

"Nines?" He rasped, his throat feeling completely dry.

"You're awake." Nines said simply, not moving an inch, still staring at him.

"What happened? Why am I not-"

"Dead?" The android got up and took a step in his direction. "I'll tell you why! I-!" He raised his voice, anger burning in those usually calm eyes, before suddenly it all burned out and he collapsed back to his chair. "Nevermind. I can't deal with you right now. But mark my words. Once you're healed and out of here, I'm going to make you _wish_ you were dead!"

"Yeowch. Maybe I should stay here then." His attempt at joking elicited no response from the stone faced android who was all but literally fuming with anger. "But I don't understand, Nines..." He added. "Why are you so mad? You've never been so angry before, even when I called you all those mean things."

"This isn't about me Detective." He told him, the cold fury back in his eyes. "You almost died! It was too close! AND FOR WHAT? TO SAVE **_ME? A MACHINE?!”_**

“STOP SAYING THAT DAMMIT.” Gavin shouted back, sitting up abruptly. “YOU'RE NOT-! Ugh.” He fell back with a groan, clutching his chest in pain. “You're precious to me, okay?” He said softly, struggling with the words. “How could I let you get hurt?” A beat of silence, and then Gavin looked away from him. ”There I said it. I hope you’re happy. Go ahead and laugh.”

“How could I be happy when I let you get hurt?” Nines mimicked his words, softly touching his face, making him gasp silently. “Do you have any idea how worried I was? When I brought you to the hospital your vitals were so weak you were almost dead. I was terrified. I thought I was going to lose you.”

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” Gavin smirked trying to lighten the mood a little and ease Nines’ worry.

“Who needs peace and quiet anyway, right?” Nines smiled back relaxing a little.

Now that the tension was gone, RK900 took a step back, his hand leaving Gavin’s face, and before realising what he was doing Gavin reached out for him, craving his touch.

He moved closer again to humour him, intertwining their fingers as Reed sighed under his breath.

“Will you stay for a bit?”

“I thought you didn’t want me touching you detective.” Nines teased, exacting his revenge for all the worry Gavin put him through by almost dying. “Isn’t this a violation of your personal space?”

Gavin’s face went red and he tried to pull his hand away from him, while simultaneously trying to smother his own face in the pillow and disappear forever. “Phck off tin can. Just go wherever you want. Leave me alone.”

Nines held his hand tighter, not letting go. “Go wherever I want?” He echoed softly. “Is that fine then?” He whispered, leaning over a stunned Gavin, their foreheads touching. “Because I want to stay here, with you. But if you still want me to leave, I will. You just have to say the word. So, do you want me gone?” He added when he got no answer to his previous question.

“No.” Gavin grumbled.

“Then I’ll stay as long as you want.” Nines smiled pulling back a little to press a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Thank you.” He said looking away, his voice barely audible. Then, a beat later, he gathered up some more courage and added, squeezing his hand. “For everything. Saving my life too.”

“You saved mine too so we’re even now.” Nines squeezed back. “But you’re still gonna get it once you’re discharged from here.”

“You know.” Gavin finally smiled. “I really like it here. I’m staying.”


End file.
